<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Шахматист by innokentya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500849">Шахматист</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya'>innokentya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canonical Character Death, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:48:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>У Спенсера Рида впереди еще так много свершений, раскрытых дел и спасенных жизней. И всего один незакрытый гештальт.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Шахматист</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seli_Creston/gifts">Seli_Creston</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Здравствуй, привычка лезть в незнакомые фандомы.<br/>Привет, #мойпервый фик</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Спенсер Рид умеет играть в шахматы.</p><p>Об этом хорошо известно каждому члену команды и, в принципе, всем вокруг. Да одного взгляда на это долговязое недоразумение с чуть надменным выражением лица и вечно всклокоченными волосами хватает, чтобы понять — перед тобой заправский умник. Такому пяти минут достаточно, чтобы обставить тебя на доске.</p><p>Так и есть. Спенсер Рид обставляет всех. Всех, кроме Джейсона Гидеона.</p><p>Система дает сбой только раз, и Спенсер почти гордится собой. А потом осознает, что оппонент слукавил, поддался, сделал ему подарок на день рождения. Спенсер смотрит на черного ферзя почти с отвращением — такая победа ему не по нраву.</p><p>Ведь Спенсер Рид умеет играть в шахматы.</p><p>После смерти Джейсона эта игра становится практически проклятием.</p><p>(Не для Спенсера. Для команды).</p><p>Пенелопа провожает чуть ссутулившегося Спенсера долгим взглядом и мягко осаждает рванувшего было за ним Дерека.</p><p>— Оставь его, Большой Брат.</p><p>— Он снова ушел с шахматной доской, — поджав губы, угрюмо резюмирует Дерек.</p><p>Пенелопа грустно улыбается:</p><p>— Значит, так нужно. Снова пришло время для партии с самим собой.</p><p>Подобное поведение не должно никого удивлять.</p><p>Ведь Спенсер Рид умеет играть в шахматы.</p><p>Более того — он любит шахматные поединки: пища для ума, возможность тренировки логики, подогрев азарта… Разве может быть что-то лучше?</p><p>Пенелопа косится на часы, болтающиеся на запястье, и выдыхает. Через четверть часа Спенсер вернется к команде и продолжит, как ни в чем ни бывало, оставаться самым умным человеком в комнате.</p><p>У него впереди еще так много свершений, раскрытых дел и спасенных жизней. И всего один незакрытый гештальт.</p><p>Вернувшись, Спенсер улыбается Пенелопе. Та отвечает коротким кивком и сразу же отводит взгляд в сторону.</p><p>Да, Спенсер Рид умеет играть в шахматы.</p><p>Об этом хорошо известно каждому члену команды и, в принципе, всем вокруг. Пенелопа знает ровным счетом на один факт больше.</p><p>Некоторым партиям суждено остаться незаконченными.</p><p>В коробке, зажатой у Спенсера подмышкой, находится тридцать одна шахматная фигура.</p><p>Тридцать вторая — черный ферзь — несет свою стражу у надгробья Джейсона Гидеона.</p><p>Спенсер Рид может уметь играть в шахматы.</p><p>Спенсер Рид не научен побеждать.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>